


Short Story Time

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Probably canon fics too, Tumblr Prompt, lots of AUs, tumblr prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: All of my shorter ficlets collected in one place that will feature different fandoms and ships.





	1. Daisy x Mack (Agents of Shield)

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these ficlets have Skye instead of Daisy because they were written before Daisy took her name back.
> 
> Come prompt me over at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com

“it’s just a cut, really.”

Even to Daisy’s own ears, the comment was terrible when one looked at her injury closely but she couldn’t hep trying to minimize it.

Mack looked at her then at the injury then back at her face.

“Honestly Tremors. You gotta be more careful out there.”

She tried to smile at him but it came off as more of a wince.

“I don’t go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me.”

He snorted at the comment causing her to smile slightly.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax as the medic tended to her wound; of course, she was just glad that Mack was here with her.

“How about you? I think I can see some bumps and bruises on you.”

“It’s the lighting; absolutely terrible in here.”

“Mmm…..if you say so.”

“I do say so, Tremors.”

Daisy tried her best to glare him into submission but after a couple moments, she burst out laughing. Or well, as much as anyone could when they’ve been stabbed in the stomach.

“You gonna break me out of here?”

“Depends. Are you gonna do what I say if I do?”

She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down and towards her before kissing him for a few seconds.

“You can’t say anything if I’m too busy kissing you.”


	2. Daisy x Trip (Agents of Shield)

“Please don’t make me socialize.”

Trip buried his face in her stomach as Daisy laughed at his words while leaning against the headboard.

Rubbing his back, she considered his words.

“Babe, there’s nothing wrong with hanging out with our friends.”

He turned his head to the side.

“I don’t have anything against hanging out with them except when we’ve been too busy with missions to spend time together.”

It was true – it seemed like Hydra had their foot to the gas pedal and ramped things up lately. Of course, it was concerning but the team could only go on so long without a break.

Daisy had to admit, his words had merit.

“And what did you have in mind for our alternate plans?”

He slipped his hand underneath the hem of her shirt then softly stroked her skin there.

This caused Daisy to shudder lightly.

It had been away since he touched her last.

“I guess you will just have to hang out with me, in here and find out what I have in store for us.”

Trip smirked.

“You know, I think that I can handle that.”


	3. Tony x Pepper (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

Seeing Pepper always brought a genuine smile to Tony’s face, no matter where they were or the occasion; so it was no surprise the moment he stepped into her office, a smile blossomed on his face.

Before he could say anything, Pepper spun her chair around so she faced him.

“I was just thinking about you.”

Smirking, Tony crossed the distance between them so he could lean against her desk.

“Oh really? Care to share with the class. Or show the class, I’m good with either.”

Pepper shook her head as she smiled at him.

“I was thinking, it was time to get away for a vacation and who knows,” she stood up from her chair then moved to stand in front of him as she placed her hand on his chest as she looked at him, “maybe we could make your thoughts a reality.”

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

“I like the way you think, Miss Potts.”

“I knew that you would, Mr. Stark.”

He couldn’t resist kissing the smile off of her face so he didn’t fight the desire.

Relaxing against Tony, Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss for a couple minutes before pulling away.

“Let me finish up here then we can plan our vacation.”

Tony laughed as she shooed him out of her office.


	4. Daisy x Elena (Agents of Shield)

“I’m not wearing that.”

Daisy stared at the outfit in shock because it wasn’t anything she’d ever choose for herself.

Grinning at her girlfriend, Elena crossed the room until she was standing in front of her.

“You lost the best, Daisy.”

“Seriously, Simmons is a genius. How did she lose?”

Elena laughed.

“Apparently there was more to Piper than meets the eye.”

Letting out a sigh, Daisy moved over towards their bed where her outfit was laid out.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute and I love you. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.”

Walking up behind Daisy, Elena wrapped her arms and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“Just think about when this is all over and I get to take them off of you.”

Kissing Daisy’s neck, she let go and took several steps backwards so her girlfriend could get dressed.

Elena couldn’t help laughing as she watched Daisy get dressed quickly.

“So how do I look?”

Daisy spun in a slow circle so her girlfriend could get a look at her.

Tapping her chin, Elena took a couple moments to make up her mind.

“I think I like you naked better.”

“We both look better naked.”


	5. Tony x Pepper (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

“Can you repeat that, Pep?”

Tony stared at her with a furrowed brow and arms crossed.

Letting out a sigh, Pepper could only wonder how this could have happened.

“I said, ‘We’ve been celebrating our wedding anniversary on the wrong day for the past nine years.’ Do you have any idea how this could happen?”

Tony’s brow furrowed before making a grabby hand at the paper Pepper was holding.

“I’m a genius. This is impossible.”

_“Oh really?”_

She stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a blank expression on her face while the paper was firmly gripped in her hand.

The emphasis that Pepper placed on her words caused Tony to panic as he looked up at his wife.

“Oh no, Pep! I didn’t–I mean to–that isn’t what it sounds like.  You’re a genius too. And this is definitely not your fault.”

“I’m twelve percent of a genius though an argument could be made for fifteen.”

Tony’s jaw dropped at her comment and he just stared at her.

A few moments later, Pepper gave into the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her.

Getting a hold of himself, he grinned at her.

“You’ve got a mind like a steel trap to match mine, Pep. It’s one reason we go so well together. Now can I see the paper? Someone, not me or you, made a mistake somewhere.”

Pepper handed over the paper then waited for the fireworks.

Tony blinked once, twice then three times before looking at Pepper.

“There’s nothing on here.”

“Did you really think that between the two of us, we’d make a mistake on what date we celebrate our wedding anniversary?”

Tony blushed slightly.

“Then why?”

“You’ve been getting  a little irritating lately so…….”

“So it was a prank?”

Tony smirked.

Pepper nodded her head.

“You’re devious, I like that.”

He got up and walked over to her then pulled her close before kissing her.

When they separated, he looked at her questioningly.

“Don’t worry, Tony. We have been celebrating on the right day.”


	6. Daisy x Bobbi (Agents of Shield)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is some sort of canon divergence where Bobbi was only away and not disavowed.}

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

“Don’t say that, Bobbi; just don’t.” said Daisy.

Crossing her arms, Bobbi stared at her with a frown on her face.

“Why not? You’re amazing and you deserve to know that.”

Shaking her head, Daisy tried to keep her powers under control so she wouldn’t end up hurting Bobbi like she hurt Mack.

“I am a terrible person and people get hurt because of me. You should hate me, not love me. I’m not worth it.”

Bobbi felt her heart break because Daisy has been through so much and she wasn’t there to help her.

Crossing the room, she grabbed Daisy’s hand and uncurled it from the fist that she had made then she brought it up to her lips and kissed the back of it.

“Daisy, you care so much about people and want to whatever you can for them. Your light has been dulled but I still see it.” stated Bobbi.

Trying to pull her hand away, Daisy shut her eyes tightly to keep her tears at bay because emotions weren’t something she could give into because then it would be harder for her to do what she needed to do in order to protect the Inhumans from being slaughtered.

Bobbi wouldn’t let go and instead, she used her hold on Daisy’ hand to pull her into a hug and tightened her hold when Daisy struggled against her.

After a couple minutes, Daisy stopped fighting her then slowly wrapped her arms around Bobbi’s waist as she burrowed her face in Bobbi’s shoulder.

Bobbi could feel the slight tremors and mentally kicked herself for not being there when Daisy needed her.

“You’re not mad at me, Bobbi?” whispered Daisy.

“No. Never. You only did what you thought was the best for you. I don’t blame you for taking care of yourself. I just wish I could have helped you.”

Pulling back slightly, Daisy looked up at Bobbi as she blinked quickly to rid her eyes of her tears.

Bobbi smiled at her softly while she rubbed Daisy’s back gently.

Unable to say anything, Daisy leaned up and kissed Bobbi on the cheek causing the other woman’s smile to brighten.

They weren’t going to solve everything in that moment but they took the first step and that was more than Bobbi could ask for.


	7. Daisy x Mack (Agents of Shield)

“Are you wearing my shirt?”                    

Daisy smirked as she leaned back against the bed’s headboard.

“This is the first time we’ve seen each other in months and that’s what you say?”

Mack couldn’t help chuckling at her comment.

The unexpected surprise of seeing Daisy after so long threw him for a loop so he didn’t think it through when he opened his mouth.

“Forgive me. It’s really good to see you, Tremors.”

He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed by her leg.

Daisy smiled at him.

“I’ve missed you too, Mack….so much.”

It was strange to be in the same room with her partner after so long but she couldn’t stay away.

“You want to come join me?”

Instead of answering her, Mack removed his shoes and socks then climbed up the table to the empty space that was next to her.

Daisy turned and threw herself at him.

This…..this was what she had been missing while she had been on the run and helping other Inhumans.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly then kissed the top of her head.

“How are you doing, Daisy?”

She knew what he was what he was asking.

“I’m getting there and I’ll be there one day.”

Shifting slightly, Daisy met Mack’s eyes.

“You?”

Mack didn’t answer right away; he stroked her arm lightly as he looked down at her.

“Mack?”

“I’m doing better now.”

Daisy felt herself smile….really smile for the first time since she left S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Though, I still want you to answer my question.”

“And what question would that be?”

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

“I was but it’s my shirt now.”

Mack chuckled at the statement.

“Alright, it looks better on you anyways.”

Daisy grinned as she snuggled closer to him.

They were silent for awhile, just enjoying the comfort that the other provided because it had been so long since they were together.

Mack wanted to say something about the elephant in the room but he didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Of course, he should have known that his partner would have picked up on it.

“Mack? What’s up? You got tense all of a sudden.”

Looking at her, he took a deep breath before asking the question.

“Are you ready to come home?”

“I already am.”


	8. Daisy x Trip (Agents of Shield)

“Have you lost your damn mind!?”

Trip’s voice was loud and amplified by the slamming of a door.

The noise caused Daisy to flinch slightly.

He crossed the room to where she was sitting on a chair while Simmons was patching her up from their latest mission.

Looking between her two friends, Simmons finished up then made herself scarce.

“What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed.”

Daisy stood up from the chair and crossed her arms, so wincing slightly at the movement.

Trip caught the motion and looked concerned.

“I did what I had to, Trip. I had to prevent the sniper from taking out May with a headshot.”

Letting out a sigh, he knew that she had a point.

“I know. You just……couldn’t you have gone about it a different way?”

She softened her stance as she knew Trip was only upset because he cared.

“I didn’t have much time to work out a plan.”

He pulled her close then hugged her, careful to avoid putting pressure on her injured arm.

Daisy shifted so she could wrap her good arm around him.

“What am I going to do with you, girl?”

“How about kiss me?”

She grinned hopefully at him.

Trip chuckled.

“Now that is something I can do.”

Leaning down, he kissed her and took comfort that she was here, alive in his arms.

Daisy ended the kiss a few moments later.

“You know, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Now, why would I want to do that for?”


	9. Daisy x Trip (Agents of Shield)

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

Trip looked over at Daisy with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

“That’s Agent Obvious to you.”

Daisy stuck her tongue out at him causing Trip to roll his eyes.

Silence fell over them for a few moments before she winced and he looked over at her.

“Are you alright, Daisy?”

She shook her head.

“Whatever was in that dart they hit me with is messing with my power. It feels strange to be cut off and I don’t like it.”

Trip moved over so he was sitting next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder so he could pull her close to him.

“When we get out of here, we’ll have Simmons take a look at you.”

Looking up at him, she bit her lip.

“Lovely, another round of Simmons trying to drain me of all my blood.”

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

“She means well though.”

Daisy sighed as she snuggled closer.

“I know but she doesn’t always listen especially when science is involved.”

“How about I stay with you and make sure she only does what is necessary?”

The comment earned him a smile.

“That—that does make me feel better. Thanks Trip.”

“Anything for my girl.”

This time, Daisy looked at him before cupping his face then pulled him down to kiss him.

As long as she had Trip by her side, Daisy wouldn’t worry so much.


	10. Daisy x Lance (Agents of Shield)

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Daisy smirked as she leaned against the counter, slowly taking a sip of her beer.

Lance huffed then crossed his arms.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.”

Raising an eyebrow, she stared at him for a few moments.

“Oh I think you do, actually.”

“You probably mistook me for Fitz. Though, I don’t know how because I’m the handsomer of the two of us.”

Daisy rolled her eyes.

“Is that so? Unless one of you is a shape shifter and forgot to tell me, you were the one who cracked a smile because no one else has been in here in the last few minutes especially not Fitz.”

He crossed the room and swiped her beer from her hand before taking a sip.

“Hey! Get your own.”

“I could but it’s all the way across the room.”

Daisy smacked his arm lightly before taking her beer back.

The pair engaged in a staring contest for a few moments before Lance stole a kiss from her.

She shook her head then laughed softly.

Placing the bottle on the counter behind her, Daisy pulled him into a hug then grinned when she felt him sigh before returning the hug.

“It’s okay to admit that you smile, Hunter. No one is going to think you’re less of a man for it.”

“I smirk, not smile. Whatever you saw, love, was a trick of the light.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“All part of my charm.”

“Some days I wonder why I love you and put up with that.”

Lance slowly and softly ran his hands  up and down her back.”

“Oh……maybe because the _other benefits_ are worth it.”


	11. Daisy x Bobbi (Agents of Shield)

“Why won’t you ever just let me all the way in?

Daisy hadn’t been expecting the question so she froze where she was laying on the bed with her head on Bobbi’s thigh.

“Bobbi….”

“I’m serious, Daisy. You seem to be holding back since we got together. When we were just friends, you seemed more open.”

Her mind flashed back to when she teased Hunter and Bobbi, laughed at their antics and rolled her eyes with Mack at the general drama. Not to mention, training with Bobbi when they grew closer and she started to develop feelings for her. Though, Daisy never thought she had a chance between Hunter’s history/renewed interest and Simmons’ hero worship.

Then a specific memory flew to the front of her mind – the feel of the strange cocoon material encasing her as she watched Trip turn to stone.

“You’re right, I suppose I haven’t been giving you as much of me as you’ve given yourself to me.”

Bobbi couldn’t help running her hand through Daisy’s hair to soothe her because Bobbi grew concerned about her tone of voice.

“Trip…..he was the first person I’ve lost that I’ve really cared about. If we had gotten a chance, it could have been love.”

Daisy hesitantly looked up at Bobbi when she felt her hand stop moving.

A few moments passed where neither of them spoke.

“You’re afraid that because he died trying to save you, that being with you increases the chances of me dying on you.”

Count on Bobbi to get to the heart of the issue.

“Bobbi, I love you but I don’t—I can’t lose you.”

“Do you think I want to lose you either? Our line of work is dangerous but I don’t see us stepping down from it either.”

Daisy sighed as she knew her girlfriend had a point.

“I’ll try to work on letting you in more. It’s not going to be easy but you’re worth the effort.”

Bobbi smiled down at her.

“That’s all I can ask for.”

Daisy closed her eyes as Bobbi started running her hands through Daisy’s hair again as she picked up the book she had been reading earlier.

In that moment, Daisy decided that moments like this were worth the risk of losing Bobbi one day.

Daisy knew that she was loved and that she could love someone like this.


	12. Ray & Jax / Ray x Jax (Legends of Tomorrow)

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Of all the people on the team Ray knows could potentially end up naked and in his bed, he never thought it would be Jax. Not that he has a problem with it, ‘cause he doesn’t.

Ray is just confused and concerned for Jax’s wellbeing.

“It’s all Grey’s fault.”

Jax continues to lie on his stomach with his face buried in Ray’s pillow.

Shifting slightly, Ray tries to look anywhere but at Jax in his bed, naked – so he can keep his cool.

“I wasn’t about to hide out in Mick or Sara’s rooms.”

Ray realizes that he does have a point especially about Sara. No one goes into Sara’s room without permission ever since Nate accidentally did and he claims he’s never been the same. Though, Ray has more sense and faith in Sara than to believe Nate completely.

“Fair point. You need me to get you clothes or would you rather borrow mine?”

Jax turns over to face Ray then smirks.

“Why? You don’t like me like this?”

Ray tries to say something but nothing comes out of his mouth.

Clearly, there was more to Jefferson Jackson than meets the eye.

“Are you planning to stay here then?”

Placing his arms behind his head as he lays on his back, Jax grins.

“Yeah, I think I will. Your room is probably a good place to lay low until the embarrassment passes.”

Rays shrugs, it would be nice to spend more time with Jax.

“So what actually did Martin do that ended up with you naked in my bed?”

Jax sighs.

“Let’s just say, we should pay more attention to where we are when we separate especially when we’ve been using our powers.”

“Your clothes caught on fire didn’t they and you had to remove them before you were burned.”

“Yeah. Grey escaped the embarrassment too.”

A thought suddenly occurs to Ray as he leans against his desk.

“There are several other rooms in-between the entrance to the Waverider and my room.”

Jax refuses to look at Ray or explain causing him to laugh lightly.

“Move over at least. I was planning to nap and you’re not going to change that.”

Jax does as told so he ends up laying between Ray and the wall. Then Ray makes himself comfortable on the bed.

“Gideon, please close the door and turn off the lights. Only wake us up if there’s a mission or its time to eat.”

“Of course, Dr. Palmer.”

The lights shut off the same moment the door closes.

“Are you alright with this, Jax?”

“Yeah, dude. It means I miss out on a lecture from Grey. I could use the nap.”

They settle in for their nap, neither man feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

This isn’t how either of them plan to spend the rest of their or at least, a good portion but it works.

After all, there is something comforting about sleeping next to someone – naked or not.


	13. Pepper x Tony x Rhodey (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

Pepper watches Tony wander around his former lab in the renamed Stark tower as he prepares to fully integrate F.R.I.D.A.Y. into the systems now that he returns here full time, along with Vision and Rhodey.

There is no need for the Compound anymore.

Her heart goes out to him because of what happened here.

Pepper remembers when Rhodey told her about J.A.R.V.I.S.’ death and her reaction to meeting Vision for the first time.

Tony hasn’t stopped hurting but few people actually cared.

Taking a deep breath, she didn’t want to waste her breath thinking about _them_ , not when there is someone worthier of her every action standing in front of her; well, one of them anyways.

Tony suddenly sits down on the couch then places his head in his hands.

This is the signal she’s been waiting for.

Pepper enters the lab and crosses the room until she’s in front of him before kneeling down so she could look him in the eyes.

“Tony?”

Reaching out, she gently pulls his hands away from his face then cups his cheek as his eyes remain closed. He leans into her touch without thinking.

**“You know, it’s okay to cry.”**

He stiffens at her words and she fears she pushed him too much when she feels something wet hit her hand.

Suddenly, Rhodey appears and takes one of Tony’s hands in both of his so Pepper grabs the other one with her free hand.

They sit in silence for a few moments.

With the exception of Happy, Rhodey and Pepper are the only two people who know how much J.A.R.V.I.S. meant to Tony and believe he needs the chance to properly grieve for him.

Tony leans forward and warps his arms around Pepper and Rhodey the best that he can then they let go of him so they can do the same.

Feeling the slight tremors in his body, Rhodey rubs circles in their boyfriend’s back while Pepper gently kisses the top of his head where he rests it against her shoulder.

Tony whispers causing them to strain to hear his words.

“Please…..please…..don’t…….leave me.”


	14. Daisy Johnson (Agents of Shield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Johnson + food/cooking headcanon ficlet

The relationship between Daisy and food has never been an easy one.

 

All through her childhood, whether it was one of the foster homes or at the orphanage, she’s never had enough to eat, could never eat as much as she wants.

 

This has manifested in hoarding as a means of control.

 

Daisy knows it’s not normal but it’s comforting in a way not much else is.

 

Even when she lives on the Bus then the Playground, it isn’t something she gives up.

 

So when other people especially people she considers friends eat food she’s specifically picked out for herself, she gets upset because they treat it like a joke, as a means to ‘tease’ her.

 

Daisy knows it’s because they’ve never been worried about where their next meal will come from.

 

In that same vein, she isn’t a great cook.

 

Daisy hasn’t ever seen the fun in experimenting with food, with putting more effort than absolutely needed.

 

The food she cooks is basic but she just needs something she can eat to survive.

 

Her favorite food to eat are comfort foods – foods people would never find in a five-star restaurant.

 

Food and cooking have never been simple for Daisy.


	15. Ray Palmer (Legends of Tomorrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray + hugs headcanon ficlet

Hugs were something Ray learned to enjoy over time.

 

As a child, they were something in short supply as his parents weren’t big fans of physical affection or any affection in general.

 

He’d see other kids hug their parents and wonder what that was like.

 

Watching people hug each other, he learned to imitate them as he figured out how hugs worked and the different kinds there were.

 

It was when he started dating Anna that he gave out hugs like candy.

 

Ray loves hugs.

 

There is a special kind of strength found in a hug even if just for a moment.

 

He does the bro hug with Nate, it becomes their thing.

 

Other hugs happen with less frequency because that’s down to the personalities of his team mates but he does hug them when he thinks they need it.

 

Sometimes, he needs to be hugged and not the hugger but he doesn’t know how to ask for it.

 

The team’s figured it out over time with various and hilarious results.

 

Ray appreciates the efforts.

 

And the pictures that Gideon captures because she thinks he’d like to see them.

 

His favorite person to hug is Mick because Ray feels safe in that moment.


	16. Daisy Johnson (Agents of Shield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy + Daisies headcanon ficlet

Before she discovers and reclaims her name, Daisy didn’t give daisies much thought.

 

There wasn’t time or reason to really care about flowers especially ones that didn’t look like much.

 

It wasn’t their fault.

 

Her concerns were more practical whereas flowers seemed more fanciful.

 

When she reclaims her name, the name her parents gave her and the one she should have been going by for her whole life, her perspective on those particular flowers changes.

 

Even though her mother is dead and her father is lost to her, she smiles when she sees a daisy because she knows her parents love her so the two are forever connected.

 

Despite the pain and anger at everything that went down, it continues to be a good connection.

 

Daisy thinks she and the flower are more alike than she thought.

 

Both unassuming but beautiful the longer someone looks at them, both with so much locked potential to be more than they are.

 

She gives them to people she cares about – Jemma, May, Elena, Mack and Coulson to name a few because she knows they are amused and appreciative of the gesture.

 

Daisies come to represent her two families, her past and future but most importantly, love.

 

Roses are overrated anyways.  


	17. Rip Hunter & Team Legends (Legends of Tomorrow)

There are days when Rip wonders why he chose these specific people to make up his team.

 

He stares at the group sitting around the bridge with bottles all around them.

 

“What the bloody hell is going on here?”

 

Sara tries to be serious for all of three seconds before laughing and causing Nate and Ray to follow suit.

 

“I don’t know what you were expecting, dude, but you should have seen it coming,” Jax states from where he was sitting in the captain’s seat with a bottle in hand.

 

Rip opens his mouth then closes it a couple times before speaking.

 

“Dude….did you just call me dude, Mr. Jefferson?”

 

Jax shrugs as he takes another swig of the bottle.

 

Another thought occurs to Rip.

 

“You shouldn’t be drinking anyways. You’re underage.”

 

Mick snorts.

 

“Ah, let the man live a little. He’s not drinking alone.”

 

Rip sighs.

 

Why him?

 

The rest of the team chimes in in agreement with Mick which takes any argument out of Rip’s sails.

 

He looks around the room then decides he probably should keep an eye on them because there’s no telling what they’d get up to.

 

The team finds trouble anywhere when left to their own devices even in the temporal zone.

 

Rip sits next to Amaya who appears to be the sanest person in the room.

 

Taking one look at his face, she pats him on the shoulder.

 

At some point and Rip is not sure what that point was, the team starts talking about things that happened before Nate and Amaya joined the team.

 

This, of course, includes talking about Kendra and Carter.

 

Ray gets quieter as the conversation goes on.

 

Most of the team doesn’t notice as they are in the middle of recounting of their trip to 2147.

 

Rip moves over to Ray’s side.

 

“Dr. Palmer, are you alright?”

 

Ray looks at his half-empty bottle then slowly nods his head.

 

“Yeah, I just don’t like thinking of that particular trip because it wasn’t my finest hour.”

 

Rip still had questions about that and Ray’s relationship with his brother but knew now was not the time to ask them.

 

The conversation turns as Amaya shares stories of the JSA and the rest of the team can’t help pointing out how differently things would have gone down had the Legends been involved.

 

Amaya smirks at the others.

 

“You’re not nearly as smart as you think you are.”

 

Sara and Jax start yelling that she’s wrong but Ray and Rip share a look because there might be some truth to the statement.

 

In response, Amaya just laughs.

 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like you guys.”

 

Nate grins as he drapes an arm around her shoulder causing Mick to groan then grab another beer before returning to his card game with Sara.

 

“Really pretty? You gotta do that here?”

 

Nate rolls his eyes fondly and just takes another sip of his drink.

 

At that moment, Stein enters the bridge and takes one look at the group before grabbing a bottle of scotch and a glass then looks at Rip and raises it causing him to nod.

 

So, Stein grabs another glass then walks over to Rip.

 

He pours liquid into one glass then hands it over to Rip before filling his own.

 

The team looks at Rip, who shrugs.

 

If you can’t beat them, join them.

 

Even if it means doing something stupid, they’re doing it together.


	18. Ray x Zari (Legends of Tomorrow)

It is safe to say that this mission was not one of Team Legends best but it had been a typical one – the kind where they start off with a plan but then something happens and they need to improvise on the fly.

 

It was typical in that once again, Ray put his life on the line and almost paid with it. 

 

Now, the team settles back in on the Waverider after getting back to the temporal zone, to go through their usual post-mission routines.

 

Ray’s in his lab and looking over his suit when Zari enters.

 

Not noticing her right away gives her a chance to observe him.

 

“Oh hey, Zari. Did you need something?” Ray asks as he turns to look at her.

 

She walks into the lab and leans against the table with her arms crossed before speaking.

 

“You could have died.”

 

Ray shrugs.

 

“Any of us could have died out there today and any day we go on a mission.”

 

Moving closer to him, Zari pokes him in the arm to punctuate each word.

 

“You. Could. Have. Died. _You_.”

 

“It happens from time to time. Better me than anyone else on the team.” Ray states.

 

Her lower lip starts to tremble as she tries to keep her emotions under control.

 

Ray barely knows her yet he was willing to give his life to save hers.

 

“Why Ray?”

 

He looks at her then shrugs again.

 

“The team are the most important people in my life these days, I’m not going to allow anything to happen to any member if I can do something about it.”

 

The force of the passion in his voice catches her off guard.

 

“You don’t think your life matters to the others too?”

 

Ray only smiles sadly at her.

 

“That’s not for me to decide. What is, is how to use my life and loose it if I deem it necessary.”

 

Zari regains control over her emotions because she needs to knock some sense into him.

 

“How can someone with a genius level I.Q. be so stupid?”

 

Ray looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“What? I’m just saying it would be more beneficial to the team if you took more care with yourself in the field.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ray states as he tries to return to working on his suit.

 

Zari stops him by grabbing his arm.

 

“Now why don’t I believe that?”

 

“I don’t know; Might have something to do with how long you’ve been part of the team.” Ray answers before gently removing her hand.

 

He turns his attention back to his suit causing her to sigh.

 

In the three or so months, she’s been with the team, Zari’s picked up on Ray’s stubbornness among other things so she knows she’s not going to get anything from him.

 

Leaving the lab, she lets out a sigh of frustration.

 

She does not know why this is bothering her so much. Though, she is determined to figure Ray out.


	19. Mack + Cooking (Agents of Shield)

Mack likes to cook, he finds it relaxing.

 

Of course, he prefers working on his bike or one of Shield’s cars but he will also cook to unwind.

 

It probably has something to do with doing something with his hands.

 

He enjoys it the most when other people like what he cooks.

 

Someone had to keep Bobbi and Hunter fed because neither of them should be allowed in a kitchen unsupervised.

 

It definitely stems from being an older brother and helping to raise Ruben.

 

Mack cooks a lot of simple but classic dishes along with comfort foods.

 

There’s always a stampede to the kitchen when he’s cooked up some mac and cheese which Daisy and Elena find endlessly amusing.

 

Speaking of his favorite ladies, they’re the most appreciative of his efforts followed by Coulson and they’ll eat whatever he cooks without complaint.

 

Mack’s also tried to learn how to cook one dish everyone on the team loves.

 

It’s still a work in process.

 

Once he gets together with Elena, he makes more of an effort to learn how to cook dishes from her culture.

 

She enjoys telling him how she thinks did.

 

Though, Elena loves the fact he wants to cook the food she loves and grew up with.

 

Coulson established a separate fund for cookware because there were several instances when cooking went south and cookware was destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me 'character + thing' prompts over at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com


	20. Daisy x Mack (Agents of Shield)

**“Let’s spend the morning like this.”**

 

Daisy turns her head to look at Mack, who smiles at her.

 

“Really? I’m the one who usually suggests we not get out of bed and you give me several reasons why we need to.”

 

Mack tightens her hold on her waist.

 

“Sometimes you might just have a point,” he says as he shrugs.

 

Leaning up, she gives him a kiss.

 

“You know you’re not going to get any complaints here,” Daisy states.

 

Mack can’t help thinking how nice it is to take some time just for the two of them and being able to shut out the rest of the world.

 

She shifts so she is laying half on Mack and half off of him.

 

As voices approach their room, Daisy mentally prays that they just wall on by.

 

Thankfully, her wish came true.


	21. Barry x Iris (The Flash)

**And all the constellations shine down for us to see…..**

 

The stars above them shine brightly against the dark night sky but to Barry, they had nothing on Iris’ smile.

 

He’s always loved her smile whenever it was directed towards him.

 

Somehow, it seems more amazing now that they are engaged to be married and he can’t wait.

 

Barry knows Joe and Wally would have his head if they eloped.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Iris asks looking up at him.

 

“How beautiful the stars are tonight but they don’t compare to you and your smile,” he answers.

 

She gives him the smile he mentioned.

 

“You’re a sap, Bar but I love it. It’s one of your more endearing traits.”

 

Silence falls over them as they return their attention to the sky above them.

 

The clear night made it a perfect night to go stargazing outside of town and with no metas or rogues around to interrupt, they decided to make the most of it.

 

A romantic picnic then stargazing was just what the doctor ordered.

 

“Tomorrow sounds like a good day to start planning a wedding, don’t you think?” Barry asks.

 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea and it will make Mrs. Iris West-Allen feel even more real,” she answers.

 

A warm feeling blossoms in Barry’s chest as he hears her say her future name.

 

There was a time when he never thought he’d get his chance with her.

 

Iris rolls over so she’s laying on top of him with a smirk on her face.

 

“However, let’s focus on us tonight.”

 

Before he could respond, she kisses him soundly.

 

After that, there was no more conversation for awhile until they get ready to head home.


	22. Daisy x Lance (Agents of Shield)

**“Is that my shirt?”**

 

Standing in the doorway, Lance looks at Daisy lounging on their bed in a familiar shirt.

 

Daisy looks down at it then at him.

 

“You know, it could be.”

 

He rolls his eyes at her before entering the room.

 

“All your clothes dirty or something, love?”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Nah, it was just the most convenient shirt for me to put on after my shower.”

 

Flopping down on the bed, he leans over to give her a kiss.

 

“And you didn’t invite me to join you? I’m insulted.”

 

Daisy laughs before kissing him again.

 

“You were busy with Coulson and he said there are some things he doesn’t need to hear or know about; which includes us showering together.”

 

Lance doesn’t look convinced.

 

“Besides, you know how he gets. He’d keep you so busy I wouldn’t see you for a week.”

 

“Fair enough but you owe me. Next time you can make it happen, you make it happen.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

He lays down on his back then she moves to snuggle next to him.

 

Draping her arm over his midsection, she lays her head on his shoulder before placing her leg over his.

 

It doesn’t take them long to fall asleep.


	23. Pepper x Tony + Rhodey (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

 “Alright, that’s it. I have had enough of this, Tony Stark.”

 

Pepper stands in the doorway to her boyfriend’s dorm room with her hands on her hips as he looks at her in confusion as Rhodey laughs.

 

“You’re going to take a break.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen at her statement then looks between her and his latest project several times.

 

“Come on, Pep. I’m on the verge of a break through here.”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“You said that yesterday and the day before. Now, I’m going to make it happen.”

 

Rhodey falls off of his bed.

 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about, Rhodey, because you’ll be joining us as well.”

 

“Seriously Pepper, there’s no need. Go take care of this miscreant, he needs the break. I don’t think he’s slept in two days.”

 

Pepper smirks at her friend.

 

“Don’t make me make Carol come up here.”

 

Rhodey’s eyes widen and its Tony’s turn to laugh at his best friend.

 

“We’re also going to straighten up because I’m surprised neither of you have injured yourselves yet with all the books, tools and whatever else is laying around your dorm room.”

 

Her eyes land on piles of tools then over at the half empty pizza boxes then back to the guys.

 

Tony and Rhodey share a look, knowing they’ve lost.

 

“Ok Pep. You win.”

 

He stands up and stretches before helping Rhodey stand as well.

 

Pepper looks them both over before grabbing their arms and dragging them from their room.

 

They may be geniuses but they clearly don’t know how to take care of each other; Rhodey used to but Tony’s certainly had an influence on him.


	24. Daisy x Trip (Agents of Shield)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous AU

Living in Los Angeles, there’s a lot that Daisy has come to expect.

 

Running into her favorite actor who should be a model was definitely not one of them and then sharing a table with him is even more mind blowing.

 

She realizes he’s trying to not be spotted and he’s doing a good job so far.

 

Though, how anyone could not figure out this gorgeous god is in their presence is a mystery she doesn’t understand.

 

He catches her looking at him and winks.

 

Daisy looks down as she tries really hard to not fangirl.

 

The man moves from his seat to the open one next to her so they could talk but not blow his cover.

 

“You know who I am,” he states with a grin.

 

“I do but I figured out you don’t want anyone else to know so my lips are sealed,” Daisy replies.

 

“Beauty and brains, it must be my lucky day.”

 

Daisy bites her lip as she rubs the back of her neck because damn, he’s a charmer.

 

After a couple moments, his smile turns genuine.

 

“I do appreciate you keeping my secret.”

 

All the interviews and press she’s watched and she can admit it to herself, that it is a lot…her opinion of him has just been confirmed.


	25. Sara Lance x Ava Sharpe + Height (Legends of Tomorrow)

Frowning, Sara tries again to kiss Ava but doesn’t have much luck because the woman is taller than her.

 

Ava watches, amused and doesn’t do anything to help her girlfriend out.

 

“Is there something that you want, Sara?” asks Ava.

 

Sara huffs and crosses her arms.

 

“You know what I want; it would be a lot easier to kiss you if you were closer to my height.”


	26. Ray Palmer x Nate Heywood + Laughter (Legends of Tomorrow)

“You know, your laugh is my favorite sound,” comments Ray as he settles in to watch Star Wars with his boyfriend.

 

Nate looks over at him and smiles in response to the dopey grin on Ray’s face.

 

“You’re a sap but that’s one of the things that I love about you,” says Nate before he cuddles into Ray’s side.

 

Lifting his arm up, Ray drapes it around Nate’s shoulder then kisses the top of his head.

 

“It takes one to know one…so what does that say about you?” asks Ray.


	27. Ray Palmer x Nate Heywood (Legends of Tomorrow)

“Don’t call me that!”

 

The outburst is loud and unexpected that Nate takes a sudden step backwards and hits the table with his hip.

 

“Damn it, that hurts!” he exclaims as he rubs the tender spot.

 

Once the pain passes, he looks over at Ray who has a fierce expression on his face.

 

“What? A hero? A genius?” Nate asks.

 

“Yes!”

 

Ray huffs then runs a hand through his hair frustration.

 

Every time things seem to be going well for him, Sydney turns up then turns everything upside down.

 

He should have known being a Legend wouldn’t be any better.

 

There’s just something about his brother that draws people to him and make them change their minds about Ray.

 

Somehow, Sydney just knows when things are going well for Ray.

 

There’s a large part of him that knows to not sell his team, his Nate (well, he’d be his Nate if only Ray would admit his feelings which according to Z, are returned in full force.)

 

Nate doesn’t like what he’s hearing from Ray.

 

“Hey! You are very much the genius and hero we know you are. Don’t sell yourself so short, Ray.”

 

“Compared to Sydney, I’ve never been anything. Just look at how the team reacted when they met him,” comment Ray.

 

Nate sighs as he crossed his arms.

 

If there’s one thing that could be said, it’s that Ray is the easily best Palmer to walk on the earth.

 

His twin brother is completely too arrogant to matter.

 

He wants to punch the pretender to the Palmer name in his unattractive face.

 

Somehow, Nate could just feel Amaya’s smug gaze even though she’s not in the room with them.

 

“Eh, Sydney’s not that great.”

 

Ray rolls his eyes at his best friend.

 

“You have to say that as my friend.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Nate dropped his arms then moves across the room.

 

“Excuse me? Don’t you dare put words in my mouth or accuse me of something like that, Raymond.”

 

With each word, Nate pokes his best friend in the arm.

 

“Oh? I guess you must be secretly in love with me then,” comments Ray off the cuff.

 

“Yes.”

 

Nate’s one-word changes everything.

 

Ray’s eyes widen because he hadn’t expected Nate to be so open and bold.

 

“It’s not love at first sight but the more I got to know you, the more I slowly fell in love with you,” explains Nate.

 

Somehow, this is better than if he had told Ray it was love at first sight.

 

A more realistic love confession.

 

Nate waits, anxiously for Ray to say something, even if it isn’t what he’s hoping for.

 

“Nate…that’s wow. I don’t deserve you but I’m selfish enough to want you anyways.”

 

Before Ray can say more, Nate brings his hand up to his face.

 

“You do. There’s no one else I’d rather be with. Forget your stupid jackass of a brother, he’s the one who is undeserving. You are what is so good about being a hero, being a Legend because you care so much. Sydney doesn’t get that and he never will.”

 

It’s hard for Ray to believe that but he knows Nate rarely doesn’t mean what he says especially when he speaks so passionately.

 

Maybe time and Nate’s love will help him move on from his brother and the negative emotions.

 

“I love you too, Nate.”


	28. Ray x Cisco x Kendra (DCTV)

“I never stood a chance, did I?” asks Ray with a huge grin on his face as he looks at Cisco and Kendra.

 

The pair exchange smug looks before looking at him.

 

“Sorry Ray, you really didn’t have a chance when it comes to us,” comments Kendra before she snuggles close to her boyfriend as their other boyfriend copies her on the other side of Ray.

 

Ray tightens his hold on his partners.

 

They love him so much, it’s amazing and he doesn’t feel worthy.

 

“Stop thinking like that.”

 

Cisco pokes him in the stomach causing Ray to groan.

 

“Don’t do that!” replies Ray.

 

Sighing, Cisco looks over at Kendra who gets what he’s thinking right away.

 

She brings her hand up to Ray’s face and make him look at her.

 

“Don’t think that you’re not worthy of us because you are. You tell us all the time how much we deserve your love so you need to start believing it’s the same for you.”

 

Ray smiles, feeling his heart grow at Kendra’s words.

 

“You’re right. It’s just past experiences…”

 

He trails off, not wanting to bash his former girlfriends.

 

“Hey man, we get it and we’ll help you with it; just like you’re helping us,” comments Cisco.

 

Before anyone could say anything else, Ray’s stomach rumbles.

 

The three of them look at each other before bursting out laughing.

 

“Alright, I think there’s enough of that. Let’s order food then throw a movie in otherwise Ray’s stomach might stage revolt,” comments Cisco.

 

Ray moves his arm from around his boyfriend then grabs a pillow and hits Cisco in the head with it.

 

Hey! Watch the hair! It takes time to look this good.”

 

Kendra rolls her eyes at her boys’ antics.

 

“It’s amazing between the two of you, we haven’t been eaten out of house and home yet.”

 

Ray and Cisco share a look.

 

Neither of them is brave enough to comment on how much she eats as well.

 

Food is ordered and arrives in a timely fashion from the three different places because they couldn’t come to a decision about where they wanted to get their food from so Ray just went ahead and ordered everything they wanted.

 

“Thanks babe, for the food.” Says Kendra as she takes her containers of Chinese take-out from him.

 

“Yeah, what K-bird said,” says Cisco with his mouth full of food.

 

He couldn’t resist taking a bite out of a slice of pizza as soon as he got it.

 

Ray laughs because he just can’t help it.

 

“You’re welcome, loves.”

 

They take their food back into the living room and Ray throws in Ever After because they all enjoy the movie and Kendra wasn’t in the mood for super heroes or Star Wars.

 

Just as they’re getting into the movie, Cisco’s phone goes off.

 

It’s the ring tone for S.T.A.R. Labs that has them all groaning.

 

“Guess we better go see who wants to mess with Team Flash this time. I swear if it’s the Rogues, I’m gonna scream,” states Cisco standing up.

 

Ray pats his shoulder comfortingly.

 

“We’ll deal with whatever the trouble is then come back to finish the movie, you can count on that.”

 

“Ray’s right. We’ve got this,” says Kendra.

 

Once they’re ready to go, Cisco opens a breach to the lab and they step through.

 

Cisco did end up screaming because the Rogues decided to rob a bank out of sheer boredom, leaving Ray and Kendra to comfort him after kicking the Rogues’ collective asses with the Flash, Kidflash, Firestorm and Killer Frost.


End file.
